REALIDAD
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: U.A. ÉL ES UN CHICO POPULAR, ELLA UNA CHICA SENCILLA QUE QUIERE LLEVAR UN PERFIL BAJO... ÉL SOLO QUERIA SEXO PERO SE LLEVO MUCHAS COSAS MÁS, ENTRE ELLAS EL ODIO DE ELLA. SASUTEN


**BUENO AQUÍ TRAIGO EL FIC SASUTEN QUE PROMETI, HISTORIA QUE OCURRE PARALELAMENTE A MI OTRO FIC QUE SE LLAMA AMISTAD, SEXO Y AMOR. CREO QUE SE PUEDE ENTENDER SIN NECESIDAD DE LEER EL OTRO FIC ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO EN EL CUAL KONOHA ES UNA PRESTIGIOSA INSTITUCION, AKATSUKI UNA FRATERNIDAD ESCONDIDA EN LA SOMBRAS, TENTEN,TEMARI E ITACHI ESTÁN EN EL ULTIMO AÑO Y LOS DEMÁS CHICOS ESTÁN EN UN AÑO ANTERIOR. SITUACIÓN FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA A LOS ALUMNOS DE ÚLTIMOS AÑO QUE ES HECHA EN EL SALÓN DE UN HOTEL.**

…**..**

**REALIDAD**

Estaba un poco impactado por la reacción del Hyuuga, eso quería decir que el inútil de Kabuto no fue tan discreto y Neji se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba poner en el coctel de su prima, quizá eso fuese una señal, tal vez no fuese correcto, que estaba pensando él no era así ese polvo solo animaba un poco a la mujer que lo tomara, una forma fácil de conseguir sexo sin esos rituales de coqueteo, sin tener que pagar después y sobretodo sin compromisos. La verdad era la primera vez que intentaba hacer algo así pero quería celebrar su entrada al Akatsuki y Pein el líder actual le dio aquel polvo _**"para que tengas el mejor sexo de tu vida" **_entonces le tiro un frasco, obviamente todo eso lo hizo a espaldas de su hermano Itachi, quien no aprobaba conductas como esas.

Bueno tendría que buscar a una chica y llevársela rápidamente afuera tenia unos minutos para que Neji y Hinata volvieran, ataran cabos y fastidiaran todo su plan. Entonces ¿a que chica le daba el maldito polvo?

Sakura, no, tenia al moco de Naruto al lado además no quería meterse en esa relación,

Karin; con lo intensa que era…. No, mejor otra.

Ino; pensándolo bien ella era perfecta e iba en su búsqueda cuando una chica castaña estuvo a su lado pidiendo un trago para ella.

-por favor, un mojito cubano- dijo la chica TenTen su apellido francamente no lo sabia y no le importaba esa chica llego como caída del cielo y se sacaría la espinita que le había dejado hace unas semanas

_Flash back_

_Bueno no podía arriesgarse mucho él no era tan tonto como Naruto, descarto a la mayoría de mujeres del circulo social de Neji, solo quedaban unas pocas; Temari quedaba descartada no creía que ella pudiera engañar a su hermano Itachi, solo quedaban TenTen, Ino y Hinata._

_-pervertido!!!-escucho un grito a dentro del salón de clases, para que unos segundos después saliera Shikamaru Nara con un gran chichón en su cabeza._

_-problemática-dijo para luego irse a llorar en el baño de hombres._

_-bueno, Ino queda descartada-se dijo a si mismo._

_Una chica con dos moños, corría apurada por los pasillos llegaría tarde a su clase de biología con Tsunade-su clase favorita- y ese era un lujo que no se podía dar._

_-TenTen-san- la llamo el Uchiha, se acerco a ella y con disimulo puso su pie que tenia un espejo -pegado al zapato- cerca de la falda de ella, si tenia pantaletas, "TenTen descartada" pensó._

_-Sasuke-san-La castaña noto un destello en el zapato del Uchiha, ato cabos de inmediato, ese era un viejo truco que sus amigos utilizaron para espiarlas y no podía creer que él que se daba de ser maduro y todo ese cuento cayera tan bajo._

_-eres igual a todos los hombres- dijo antes de plantarle su buena cachetada y seguir caminando apresurada._

_-demonios, pega duro- se lamento el pelinegro tocándose la mejilla, al demonio con esa prueba encontraría otra forma de entrar en el Akatsuki. _

Fin flash back

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, golpeaba a Sasuke Uchiha y quedaba sin castigo. Y nada era mejor que tirársela, fea no era la chica tenia un buen cuerpo, no tenia ese estúpido peinado, llevaba su cabello suelto y lacio con una diadema plateada con suaves brillos, un vestido negro de estraple hasta su rodilla al principio era pegado a la silueta de la chica pero conforme pasaba de la cintura formaba bolados, sencillo, se debía decir que la chica no destacaba, ella no era como las demás, no se desvivía por tener a alguien a su lado, era más que feliz con su amigos, muy decidida, temeraria, pero si existía algo en ella que definitivamente no le gustaba era que era muy feminista, demasiado.

-Kabuto yo invito a la señorita-dijo el Uchiha y esa era la señal, inmediatamente el chico puso el polvo junto con el azúcar y trituro las hojas de menta, con esa combinación la chica no distinguiría el sabor amargo de la droga.

TenTen lo miro con cara de escepticismo, Sasuke Uchiha invitándola a un trago, eso era para recordar- ¿que pretendes Uchiha-san?-

-yo nada, pero necesito que salgamos para hablar-expreso sereno el Uchiha acercándose a su oído para que ella escuchara mejor debido al gran ruido, eso hizo que la chica se alterara al tenerlo tan cerca.-por favor-pidió en un tono que podría definirse como sensual. La chica asintió y en cuanto recibió el trago siguió a Uchiha.

Sasuke tenia que asegurarse que ella bebiera unos cuantos tragos, la droga era fuerte y estaba seguro que Kabuto puso suficiente cantidad como para poner en celo a un elefante, solo simularía disculparse y luego la felicitaría por su graduación y así la engatusaría fácil para lograr su objetivo.

-TenTen-san, yo quería disculparme por la sucedido la semana pasada-dijo con una excelente actuación, si no lo aceptaban en la universidad- cosa que dudaba- tal ves una carrera como dramaturgo no le iría nada mal.

-acepto tus disculpas- dijo TenTen con un a sonrisa y alegría tal vez este chico no fuera tan superficial, ególatra y egoísta como creía.

-bueno, entonces brindemos por tu graduación y por que has aceptado mis disculpas- Sasuke levanto su copa y TenTen la choco contra la suya, un suave sonido y cada uno tomo un sorbo de su trago.-dime, que quieres estudiar?-

TenTen se sentía rara en aquella conversación-fui aceptada en la universidad de Tokio, estudiare psicología- la naturalidad de TenTen lo sorprendió aquella chica era muy suelta y des complicada, al parecer no le había tomado rencor, ni dudaba de su disculpa, Sasuke vio con satisfacción como ella tomaba de nuevo de aquel vaso. Solo tendría que estar con ella unos minutos y esperar a que aquello hiciera efecto.-¿te aceptaron en el Akatsuki?- al pelinegro lo sorprendió esa pregunta, creyó ser discreto con su pretensión de querer entrar a esa fraternidad, esa chica era más perceptiva y audaz de la que todos pensaban.

-como sabes…- intento cuestionar pero ella lo corto.

-que querías entrar- completo la pregunta- fácil, eres uno de los que más se destacan, tu perfil concuerda con lo que un hombre necesita para estar en esa fraternidad, y me atrevería a decir que incluso puedes ser el líder- Sasuke se sorprendió, aun no era oficial pero Pein le dijo que lo más probable era que él fuera el líder de la fraternidad el próximo año- pero lo que me lleva a pensar que estas en ella es que eres el tipo de hombre que siente como una necesidad superase a cada instante y conseguir más poder, superar a Itachi- la chica comento todo aquello con seguridad, el perfil bajo que manejo en toda la segundaria le ayudo a conocer muy bien a las personas como Sasuke y aunque no le gustaba encasillar ,con él era difícil no hacerlo. Sasuke estaba un poco iracundo, ella lo estaba juzgando, algo que en definitiva no le gustaba, simplemente no podía decir como era él con base a observaciones de índole superficial y comparativa, él en definitiva no era así.

-crees que me puedes juzgar sin conocerme-sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como cada vez que un Uchiha se enojaba, TenTen no se intimido sabia lo que aquellos ojos significaban pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás no se retractaría de su palabra.

-solo digo lo que veo, eres un hombre que esta desesperado por salir de la sombra de su hermano mayor- comento seriamente mientras sostenía la mirada segura de lo que decía-eso no quiere decir que no lo ames, es tu hermano y sé que eres una de las personas más importante para Itachi sino es que la más…-la castaña iba a continuar pero un súbito mareo la detuvo, se apoyo a la pared y empezó a sentirse acalorada, su respiración se agito y él vio todo aquello con una sonrisa ladina esa niña con ínfulas de Freud se las pagaría.

-¿te sientes acalorada?- cuestiono con maña, ella dejo caer el vaso y se apoyo aun más en la pared, todo le daba vueltas y ese calor se magnifico aun más, le dolía el vientre eran como espasmos que le pedían repetidamente una solución, un alivio, pero no sabia cual. –yo creo saber como aliviarte aquello- se acerco peligrosamente e invadió su espacio vital todo sucedía para ella en cámara lenta sin embargo es como si no fuera su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que los labios del Uchiha se apoderaran de los suyos de una manera ruda y salvaje sin una pisca de delicadeza. Su cuerpo se apretó al de ella acorralándola contra la pared, no tenia escapatoria, el dolor en su vientre se intensifico más con aquello, pero ahora sabia cual era la solución, la castaña se apretó a él y le devolvió el beso.

Todo paso tan endemoniadamente rápido que cuando menos lo pensó se encontraban en un ascensor directo a una habitación que el Uchiha había reservado, por supuesto él nunca le pregunto si quería ir solo la llevo, tampoco le pregunto si quería entrar simplemente la arrastro, claro que ella en ese momento no mostraba mucha cordura u objeciones.

……

Despertó súbita y bruscamente, el cuerpo le dolía en especial su parte intima. La persona que estaba a su lado se removió un poco mas continuaba dormida, la chica se aterro su cuerpo desnudo al lado de ese joven, ¿que había pasado? ¿Por que no recordaba? ¿Que hizo? salió de la cama y cuidando no despertarlo se vistió rápidamente y salió de aquella habitación, con los tacones en sus manos, caminando descalza y tambaleándose por el dolor en su vientre, la chica no sabia exactamente a donde ir, quería llorar pero las lagrimas no le salían, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no recordara nada? se esforzó más, vagos fragmentos pasaron por su cabeza y eso la atormento porque destruyo su esperanza de que todo fuera mentira. Cayo de rodillas y en ese solitario pasillo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

……

La fuerte luz del sol lo obligo a despertarse, se encontró solo en aquella suite, al parecer la chica se había ido. una gran furia se apodero de él, la noche fue mucho más agitada de lo que pensó seria en un principio esa droga era demasiado fuerte y enloqueció a TenTen, la volvió… insaciable. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvieron juntos, cada vez que terminaban la chica parecía querer más-incluso se podría decir que abuso de él- hasta que por fin se canso y quedo dormida.

Si bien no fue la noche que esperaba, existía algo que lo irritaba mucho más, no fue lo que ella le dijo la noche anterior, o lo que ella le hizo a su adolorido cuerpecito, fue algo de lo que se entero, algo que nunca hubiera creído si el mismo no lo hubiera confirmado. La chica más feminista de todo el colegio la que más defendía la igualdad de géneros -y en especial la igualdad sexual de la mujer- era… virgen… y lo decía en términos de pasado porque…¿ como lo expresaba cortésmente?…. él la desfloro.

Bueno si él no lo hubiera hecho lo habría hecho otro, TenTen debía agradecerle que él le hizo ese favor no todas las chicas podían darse el lujo de decir que su primera vez fue con Sasuke Uchiha.

………

Seis meses después….

-esta bien hermano, te hare este favor pero me debes una-dijo el pelinegro colgando el celular. No podía creer como es que su hermano olvido su trabajo final, Itachi era en extremo cuidadoso con sus estudios pero no era dios y estudiar dos carrera a la vez es difícil.

Itachi siempre quiso ser arquitecto, le encantaba en sobremanera el diseño y era muy creativo pero todos los Uchiha sin excepción eran ingenieros, presionado por su padre Itachi decidió estudiar ingeniería pero sin dejar de lado su pasión, así que por las mañanas iba a la escuela de ingenieros, por las tardes a la universidad de Tokio y por las noches las tareas. los fines de semana se los dedicaba a su novia Temari sabaku no. su hermano lo llamo porque al parecer hoy se debía entregar una maqueta como proyecto final, Itachi ya la tenia terminada pero olvido que hoy era el día en que se debía entregarla, y adivinen a quien le tocaba llevarla, si a él, el hermano pequeño.

Con la maqueta en los asientos de atrás se disponía a ir al volante y prender el carro. -sasuke-kun, espera- lo llamaron-yo voy contigo quiero conocer la universidad de Itachi-dijo la hermosa mujer, su madre.

-súbete- respondió seco y comenzaron el viaje.

…..

Al encontrar a Itachi las cosas fueron rápidas, Sasuke acompaño a su hermano al aula donde estaba el profesor mientras que su madre fue a buscar a Temari que estaba en la cafetería, tardaron un poco, pues aquel profesor era muy riguroso y pedía todo a una escala perfecta milimétricamente medido.

-te vi muy concentrado en la explicación que daba el profesor-dijo Itachi-te gusta la arquitectura verdad?-pregunto

-voy a estudiar ingeniería, quiero ayudarte a manejar la empresa de nuestro padre-respondió si le gustaba o no la arquitectura no tenia relevancia.

-Sasuke a estas alturas ya deberías de haber notado que no quiero manejar la empresa-contesto el mayor a su pequeño hermano

-Itachi…-murmuro

-solo estudio ingeniería porque mi padre lo ha pedido además ayudara aun más al desarrollo de mi habilidad arquitectónica- dijo mientras caminaban en rumbo a la cafetería –no me preocupo estas sobre cualificado para manejar la empresa, contigo prosperara-Sasuke estaba sorprendido su hermano confiaba plenamente en él eso lo hizo recordar algo _**sé que eres una de las personas más importante para Itachi sino es que la más, **_esa sensación de competir con él solo había estado en su cabeza e Itachi nunca lo menosprecio como siempre pensó.

-mira, allá están-dijo el mayor sacando de sus pensamientos al pequeño. Estaba su madre al lado izquierdo, Temari al lado derecho y una chica castaña de pelo largo en el centro de la mesa, no la podía ver pues le daba la espalda al parecer hablaba amenamente con las otras dos mujeres.

-eso me hace recordar el embarazo de Sasuke, todo el tiempo tenia ganas de de comer todo tipo de dulces tradicionales, una vez desperté a mi esposo pasada la media noche solo para que me trajera Mochi-arroz dulce al vapor- y no lo deje dormir de nuevo hasta que no lo comiera-expreso risueña su madre.

-solo espero que nazca bien-escucho la voz de aquella mujer castaña, la reconoció enseguida.

-chicos llegaron- hablo la rubia.

-hola-dijo el Uchiha menor para hacer notar su presencia, la chica se puso rígida lo busco y supo que no era su imaginación haber notado esa voz.

Se paro bruscamente-debo irme-hizo una pequeña reverencia e intento irse sin que él notara su abultado estomago, cosa que no logro porque los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro inmediatamente lo percibieron-adiós- camino apresurada.

A Sasuke no le importo seguirla sin decir nada a nadie y dejando en un interrogante a los demás. La chica entro en un baño, el Uchiha entro inmediatamente olvidando todas las normas de decencia y cordura, vio directamente a la mujer que estaba con su cara mojada y sus manos tapando sus ojos. Así que no imagino aquel abultado vientre, ella de verdad estaba embarazada.

-¿cuantos meses tienes?-dijo con voz ronca y visiblemente enojado, la castaña se sorprendió e intento detener el miedo que sentía en aquel momento pero el pánico era tal que empezó a temblar.-te hice una pregunta no quiero tener que repetirla-hablo de nuevo pero con más fuerza, él estaba realmente enojado.

-eso no importa-dijo con la clara intención de salir de aquel baño cuando paso a su lado él tomo con fuerza su muñeca y la detuvo

– Te hice una pregunta, respóndela.- su voz se escucho más fuerte a pesar de que él no levanto su tono, por primera vez un hombre le infundio miedo, sus ojos se veían rojos y el agarre a su muñeca se intensifico.

-me haces daño-el pelinegro no la soltó pero dejo de ejercer tanta fuerza- eso no importa-repitió queriéndose soltar y evadiendo la mirada rojiza del hombre.

-respóndeme-grito furioso, rara vez se salía de sus casillas.

Ella se soltó del agarre con un movimiento brusco-simplemente haz como si no me hubieras visto-grito-la mayoría de los hombres se hacen los desentendidos-seguía gritando a la vez que se le inundaban los ojos.

-se me esta acabando la poca paciencia que tengo-aunque ella se lo había confirmado implícitamente con el comentario anterior, necesitaba escucharlo ese niño tenia que ser de él. Ellos no se cuidaron cuando estuvieron juntos, ella era virgen y a juzgar por su barriga parecía tener seis meses, todo encajaba y si ella le llegaba a mentir él lo descubriría.

-no me siento bien- la castaña estaba mareada y viendo borroso, Sasuke pensó que tal vez fingía pero las dudas desaparecieron cuando ella se derrumbo él por reflejos le agarro fuerte y evito el impacto.

……

-donde estoy?- pregunto sin alientos, apenas regresando de la inconsciencia. Tuvo un sueño algo raro con Sasuke.

-en la enfermería, te desmayaste-escucho la fuerte voz que retumbo en sus oídos.-no me has respondido-insistió.

-y que ganas con que yo responda esa pregunta-

-mira, intento de sicóloga, no me des más evasivas y responde la maldita pregunta- sus ojos rojos le advirtieron que no debía mentirle, suspiro fuerte y se sentó en aquella camilla, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-tengo seis meses y respondo la pregunta que sé que me harás, si, es tu hijo-rápido y sin dolor.

TenTen se levanto de la cama, respiro fuerte, busco sus zapatos y bolso-lo dices como si eso no significara nada-

-no es nada, el bebé lo criare yo, no te pido nada solo que te alejes de mí-

-pides algo que no voy a cumplir-

-es mejor-dijo encarándolo-eres un niño, no has trabajado ni un solo día de tu vida ¿aun así pretendes cuidar a un bebé? tienes dieciséis años, solo hazte de la vista gorda y déjame en paz.- TenTen salió de aquel lugar. Sasuke la iba a seguir pero el constante sonido de su celular lo distrajo. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

…….

La vio salir de su edificio de apartamentos le había tomado una semana conseguir la dirección de TenTen, tuvo que pagarle a varias personas para poder entrar en los expedientes confidenciales del instituto, solo para enterarse que esa dirección era donde vivían sus padres y no ella. Las cosas se facilitaron debido a que se entero que el padre de ella trabaja en la empresa de los Uchiha, solo unas cuantas órdenes y consiguió la dirección donde ella residía. Claro que todo hubiera sido más sencillo si le preguntara a Temari pero por alguna razón su cuñada no lo quería cerca. Se acerco sigilosamente al auto de ella, estaba tan distraída que no lo distinguió sino hasta que ya era muy tarde.

-que quieres?- que él no podía entender que quería que la dejara en paz.

-para querer ser sicóloga eres muy inmadura-

-porque te empeñas en hacerlo todo más difícil- se le estaba haciendo tarde para la cita que tenia.

-porque quiero estar cerca de mi hijo-la vio seriamente- y aunque seas la madre también necesita un padre, quiero ser su padre-el Uchiha se apoyo en el auto y espero la respuesta-

-no le negare a mi hijo un padre-le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre pensó que cuando Sasuke se diera cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada él se haría el desentendido como lo hacían muchos hombres pero al parecer él no era así.-bueno se me hace tarde para mi cita-

-cita? con quien-ella frecuentaba a un hombre estando así embarazada que clase de mujer era.

-con la ginecóloga, es una ecografía-dijo risueña, señalo con su llavero el auto y desactivo la alarma-quieres ir?- pregunto un poca dudosa.

-si-no lo pensó ni dos veces, quería ir.

-bueno, sube- dijo mientras entraba, el pelinegro subió al asiento del copiloto. En unos cuantos minutos llegaron al hospital, fueron directamente al consultorio el chico se sentía perdido y extraño en aquel lugar, solo la siguió.

- tengo una cita con la doctora Shizune-dijo amable la castaña. La asistente asintió y busco en la agenda.

-TenTen Ama?-la chica lo confirmo- puede pasar a ese cuarto, vino con su pareja, él también puede pasar, no sabe lo importante que es la compañía del padre en estos momentos-dijo indiscretamente, la castaña quería corregir aquello de que eran pareja pero la asistente se ocupo con una llamada y a Sasuke no pareció importarle.

transcurrieron unos minutos en un silencio que le pareció el más aterrador que sintió en su corta vida, no sabia de que hablar con él, se sentía demasiado incomoda, la puerta se abrió y dio gracias a dios por aquello- buenas tardes-entro la doctora-perdón por la tardanza pero hubo una cesaría de emergencia-trato de disculparse-tu eres el padre del bebé?- pregunto, asombrada de que TenTen viniera acompañada, Sasuke solo asintió-genial, bueno empecemos con unas preguntas de rutina

- tienen una vida sexual activa?-TenTen negó, Sasuke afirmo y Shizune se confundió.

-no somos una pareja, solo fue cosa de una noche-dijo triste TenTen, el pelinegro por fin entendió la magnitud de lo que le hizo. Por primera vez se arrepintió de sus acciones.

-bien, desde eso has estado con otros hombres?-pregunto y ella negó-bueno creo que es prudente que se hagan la prueba de VIH y ETS-eso quería decir que el Uchiha también entraba en eso. No objeto nada y solo observo.

El resto de las preguntas no fueron tan indiscretas, luego del interrogatorio la chica se acomodo en la camilla y Shizune levanto su camisa dando a ver el hermoso vientre, el Uchiha se sorprendió y le pareció que estaba más grande que la semana pasada, la doctora puso el gel en ese gran monte y empezó a esparcirlo con el aparato.

No tardo mucho en que la pantalla mostrara imagen en unos segundos el pelinegro se sorprendió por la cálida silueta del feto, una cálida sensación de asombro se alojo en su interior. TenTen por el contrario se veía feliz pero no sorprendida su hijo estaba mucho más grande.-seguro que no quieres saber el sexo del bebé?- pregunto Shizune, TenTen nunca quiso saber aquello, debía de ser sorpresa.

-es un niño-el Uchiha se hizo notar con esa afirmación llena de convicción-verdad?-

Shizune asintió- como lo supiste?-

-una corazonada que usted confirmo-dijo con su sonrisa de suficiencia, pero feliz algo en su interior le había dicho que era un niño.

-me dañaste la sorpresa, ahora tendré que pintar la habitación del bebé de azul o verde limón- dijo enojada TenTen.

-yo te ayudo-expreso tranquilo el Uchiha mientras continuaba embelesado viendo la pantalla.

…….

-bueno, eso es todo- la clase termino-pueden salir al descanso-todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente-Uchiha, espera-llamo el viejo profesor, gran escritor de novelas eróticas y el mejor pagado de la institución, jiraiya.

-si- se detuvo y quedo frente a su maestro.

-estoy preocupado por tus notas en mi materia, has bajado considerablemente tu promedio investigando no solo ha sido con migo- lo vio seriamente-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono sin rodeos.

-nada-dijo sin inmutarse aunque en el fondo se sentía impotente.

-preséntame la semana entrante un informe sobre el contexto social y literario que tiene el quijote de la macha, puedes enfocarlo como quieras pero tiene que ser mínimo de diez hojas. Eso ayudara a subir tu promedio en mi materia-

-si- jiraiya salió y dejo solo al Uchiha, él estaba impotente, empezó a trabajar desde que se entero que seria padre aunque sabia que no era necesario le quería demostrar a TenTen que él podría con la obligación sin ayuda de su familia-aunque esta no supiera que él seria padre dentro de poco- todo se atareo porque aparte de trabajar utilizaba el tiempo que le quedaba libre para estar con ella, quería estar cerca del bebé

-sonó su celular, un mensaje de texto- al leerlo le recorrió una euforia por el cuerpo.

"**estoy en el hospital, los dolores son muy fuertes"**

El Uchiha salió corriendo, sin importarle chocar con alguien fue directo al parqueadero y se dio cuenta que no traía consigo las llaves de su autos así que tendría que devolverse de nuevo, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota. Luego de otra carrera al aula de clase, y una corrida por la autopista llego al hospital rápido. Pregunto por la castaña y fue directamente a donde estaba la chica.

-aquí estoy –se apresuro a acercarse-aquí estoy- repitió de nuevo, la chica estaba llorando por el dolor solo le agarro la mano con una fuerza increíble pero el no se podía quejar. El Uchiha se sentó a su lado a esperar.

-ahhhh, duele-grito, mientras que ejercía más fuerza,.

Shizune llego, se coloco los guantes y reviso a la castaña entre las piernas el nivel de dilatación que tenia-esta dilatada, abre bien las piernas- la acomodo bien y se preparo para ayudar a llegar a ese niño al mundo.-en la próxima contracción puja-así lo hizo TenTen-puja más-concentrada la doctora corregía constantemente a la primeriza madre.-ya viene, una vez más- con el ultimo esfuerzo, se escucharon los llantos del bebé.

Sasuke se apresuro a verlo aunque no se separo de TenTen, la doctora lo llamo para que cortara el cordón umbilical, su mano temblaba pero lo pudo cortar con precisión. Llevaron el bebé para bañarlo y arreglarlo, después de eso se encontraba en los brazos de su padre. El chico se sentía realmente raro, y la verdad era tan pequeño que temía dañarlo.

-me dejas cargarlo-dijo sarcásticamente TenTen ella era la madre y ni había podido cargar por primera vez a su bebé. Después de mucho rogar el pelinegro asintió-es precioso- el bebe era muy peludo, cabello negro como sus ojos aunque solo los abría de vez en cuando, definitivamente Sasuke no podía negar que era su hijo.

…..

-debes irte ya- expreso triste la castaña, el celular de él no dejaba de vibrar su familia lo estaba buscando por todo lados pues esa escapada del instituto no le salió gratis-has estado aquí toda la tarde-le dio una sonrisa.

-vendré mañana por la tarde sin falta.- le dio una suave beso en la frente a su hijo, con TenTen no sabia como actuar así que solo le dio una reverencia y salió.

Por los pasillos se cruzo con Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, la chica llevaba un gran oso de peluche y él unas flores, algo en esa visita no le calo fuera de la relación cercana que tuvo TenTen con Neji había algo que no le cuadraba.

….

En la habitación, TenTen se sorprendió con la visita más que todo porque los dos chicos estaban muy serios.

-TenTen-hablo suave la chica del cabello negro azul.

-tenemos que decirte algo- la fuerte voz del Hyuuga se hizo sentir.

-Sé que debimos hacerlo antes pero no pensamos que la consecuencias de ello habían sido tan serias-trato de disculparse la chica antes de decirle aquello, en el fondo se sentía culpable porque no pudo evitar aquello.

-que pasa?-cuestiono confundida.

Cuando iban a comenzar a hablar, otra persona entro en aquella habitación. TenTen sudo frio ¿Qué hacia aquel hombre aquí? que hacia el padre de Sasuke aquí?

-ustedes salgan, debo hablar con esta niña- Neji lo reto con la mirada. Algo malo pasaría lo presentía.

……

Caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo, llevaba en sus manos el primer regalo para su hijo, un balón de futbol esperaba que el pequeño caminara pronto para poder llevarlo a jugar. Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía, creyó equivocarse de alcoba pero reviso el numero era el correcto una enfermera llego con otra paciente en silla de ruedas.

-señorita, donde esta la mujer que ayer ocupaba esta habitación?-cuestiono

-se fue de repente ayer en la noche, sin importarle nada-dijo la enfermera, Sasuke se fue sin decir nada, saco su celular y marco el teléfono de la chica, sin respuesta. Desesperado se fue a buscarla a su apartamento.

……

-la señorita TenTen, se ha mudado ayer vino un camión a altas horas de la noche y se llevo todas sus cosas-comento el portero del edificio-pero le dejo esto.-el hombre le entrego un sobre blanco. Sasuke lo abrió y comenzó a leer la corta misiva.

_**Ya lo sé todo, sé como me engañaste y como me usaste esa noche. Sabes, lo peor de todo fue que de verdad empecé a sentir algo sincero por ti, nunca tuviste ni la más mínima intención de decírmelo nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien te aborrezco, espero que te pudras en el infierno, poco hombre, Sasuke Uchiha te daré el peor castigo de todos, perderás a tu hijo, absolutamente todos los días le hablare de la basura que tiene como padre, tu castigo será el odio y rencor que te tendrá tu propio hijo. Te repudiara tanto que preferirás estar muerto.**_

_**TenTen Ama**_

El Uchiha arrugo el papel, iracundo, esa perra se llevo a su hijo. No descansaría hasta encontrarla y recuperar a su hijo.

* * *

fue dificil escribirlo y creo que tiene occ pero es mi mejor esfuerzo...

**clic en el cuadrito con letras verdes???**


End file.
